Acusación
by HarukaH
Summary: Kenny está bastante frustrado, ¿Y quién mejor que tú para escucharlo y saber el porqué?


Os contaré una historia corta, como para pasar el rato, pero tiene fines informativos, así que una vez hayamos terminado, prométeme que empezarás a reflexionar, examinar, analizar, o cualquier palabra que termine en "ar".

Sin preguntar, sólo hazlo.

Ahora, imagina que estás en una habitación oscura, de tonalidades grises, y en el centro de ésta sala hay una pequeña silla, una metálica y de contextura lisa, pero no tendrás oportunidades de sentarte, ¿Por qué? Porque ya hay alguien allí.

Ese alguien es Kenny McCormick, que mira hacia tu dirección con una expresión ciertamente perturbante, no sabe si reírse o llorar por lo que deduces, solamente está allí, apuntando hacia ti con sus ojos celestes y sus mechones rubios reposando en su frente y sus costados.

¡Venga! Pretende que no serás tímido ésta vez, que no importa que este tío caricaturesco se haya salido de donde quiera que habite en un universo paralelo y pasa, pasa obedeciendo una invitación silenciosa.

¿Va todo bien? Genial. Ni idea de si respondiste que sí o no, pero estamos jugando con Kenny McCormick, así que deberás asumir que todo va bien.

El chico estará mal sentado, colocando su talón izquierdo en su rodilla derecha, de brazos cruzados y una mirada neutra, por lo que puedes observar. No parece estar enojado, pero tampoco está cagado de risa, solamente está allí.

Te incomodas y te remueves en tu lugar, joder, ¿Qué mierda haces aquí, de donde salió Kenneth y por qué no ha muerto? Esa incógnita, a pesar de que pasa el rato, no se resuelve, y naturalmente, te inquietas y decides preguntarle qué está pasando, no lo hiciste antes porque tratabas de asimilar la situación. (En caso de que seas alguien que reacciona de manera acelerada, solamente imagina que el impacto te ha dejado helado, coño)

–Cuando uno sale en las noches, a divertirse con algunos chicos, chicas, amigos, disfrutando la vida de un adolescente, hay cosas que pueden tomarse bastante mal, ¿Sabes? –Te informa él, mientras mueve su cabeza a ambos lados y los huesos de sus hombros suenan desperezándose.

Te confundes y estás a punto de explicarle que no entiendes un carajo, cuando sus palabras te interrumpen en el acto.

– ¿Alguna vez te has acostado con alguien en la mesa de billar del club que acabas de visitar? –Indaga éste tipo extraño– ¿O en el piso, o has escogido a tu "presa" por decirlo así, y han hecho un contacto visual tan fuerte que ambos se han dicho mediante la mirada que quieren revolcarse?

Tú niegas con la cabeza, a la vez que enarcas una ceja, ¿Quién se ha creído éste ninfómano? ¿Qué tienes las mismas andanzas que él en las diversas historias que has leído alrededor del tiempo? ¡Esas son cosas que sólo le pueden pasar a Kenny McCormick!

–Yo tampoco –Confiesa él de repente.

¡QUÉ GANAS DE REIRTE EN SU CARA Y DECIRLE QUE…! ¿Decirle qué? Pero, bueno, tienes que admitir que lo más bizarro que has escuchado en la noche (Apartando el hecho de que estás en quien sabe de dónde con una caricatura que no parece en sus cinco sentidos) Es que Kenny diga que hay algo en el mundo relacionado con lo sexual, que no haya hecho, pero por Dios, si se le nota hasta en esa cara surrealista.

El susodicho se levanta de la silla, y tú no te amedrantas y te quedas bien plantadito en tu posición, después de todo, en tu mente, éste es un personaje pacífico y tampoco te vas a dejar de un inmortal con posibilidades de morir -de nuevo- de Sífilis.

–No soy una puta, de verdad –Trata de convencerte, aunque tú no le hayas dicho nada alusivo a ése tema todavía, él solamente lo planteó de un momento a otro, pero dentro de ti… No le crees mucho.

–En serio que no lo soy, yo también se leer, ¿Sabes? Tampoco significa que ser pobre me haga analfabeta, TÚ ME HAS VISTO ESTUDIAR ¡SÉ LO QUE ESCRIBÍS SOBRE MI!– Oh, joder, joder, ahora se ha vuelto loco; éste pobre con complejo de protector misterioso hacia su hermana está empezando a mostrar su lado negro, como los negros con los que tú supones, se ha acostado. – ¡No tengo con quien acostarme día a día! –Vuelve a informarte, y cuando tratas de defenderte, alegando que no has dicho ni una puta palabra, el te toma por los hombros y empieza con el proceso de "Zarandeo violento"

¡¿Qué mierda estás sufriendo?! ¡¿Qué situación grotesca es ésta y por qué eres tú quien la vive?!

Cuando él decide librarte de su agarre, retrocedes unos cuantos pasos y sueltas una risilla meramente nerviosa, miras en todas las direcciones y decides salir por dónde has entrado: La puerta. (Duh.)

Mientras él sigue en su propia charla consigo mismo de sobre cómo está cansado que nunca le den un protagónico que no implique acostarse con el enemigo para salvar el planeta tierra, tu te escabulles de esa solitaria habitación en la que sólo quedó ese pedazo de loco, cierras la puerta como puedes y te alejas dos pasos atrás, alzando las manos como diciendo "Me he librado de esto"

Luego abres los ojos, y te das cuenta de que has estado en una terrible pesadilla, porque a eso, sueño no se le puede llamar.

Y de repente, puedes notar que…

¡Kenny McCormick no quiso tener sexo contigo! ¡Qué milagro, que…!

Espera, ¿Cómo es eso?... Te dejaré dos opciones.

O eres terriblemente feo, como para que un hombre obsesionado con las relaciones sexuales cuyo lema es "En tiempo de guerra cualquier hueco es trinchera" no quiera hacerlo contigo en una habitación grande y solitaria, y sólo se limite a gritar y hablar de sus conflictos internos…

O quizás Kenny McCormick no es un ninfómano, cómo le pintaremos muchas veces.

¡Y todos sabemos cuál opción vas a escoger!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, hola! (Ésto va arriba, pero ya qué)<strong>

**One shot que se me ocurrió leyendo varias historias de ST en donde ponemos (Sí, ponemos, porque yo también lo hago, pero es por joder, todos queremos a Kenny (?)) A nuestro inmortal como el ser más ninfómano de la tierra después del elenco de Jersey Shore, y cómo reaccionaría él frente a éstas acusaciones n.n**

**¡Conste! mera parodia, en donde tu estuviste involucrado por medio del pensamiento (No sé si eso éste bien aquí, si no lo está, por favor informenme :c) Y si la personalidad que he escrito de ti es completamente OoC frente a como reaccionarías, por eso he puesto "Imagina" no me matéis, plis. **


End file.
